Por Lily
by Nea Potter
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dudley Dursley no hubiera nacido? Para el reto "¿Qué pasaría sí..?" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 1,513

**Género:** Familia.

**Nota de autora antes de leer:** No es mi mejor trabajo, pero me gusta pensar que esta pasable. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como me costó escribirlo xD.

**Personaje Principal: **_**Petunia Evans.**_

**Reto:** Reto "¿Qué pasaría sí?" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

Me gustaría decir que esta es una de las muchas historias de amor que tengo guardadas por ahí. Incluso que es la típica historia de un adolecente que tiene una madre que lo quiere y un padre que le enseño todo lo que sabe. Lamentablemente desde que Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta de su casa aquella mañana de Noviembre las cosas estuvieron destinadas a ser muy distintas. Y ahí es cuando empieza nuestra historia, con una mujer rubia acunando al bebé que había encontrado en la puerta de su casa aquella mañana.

Suspiró mirando al pequeño. Acarició con una mano la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente y miró los ojos que la miraban con curiosidad, tan parecidos a los de su hermana. Sabía lo que Vernon pensaba de él pero ella no podía dejarlo en la calle, con alguien intentando asesinarlo tal y como había hecho con sus padres. Era lo único que le quedaba de Lily, aún si ella nunca hubiera querido que su hijo terminara en aquella casa.

Dejó al niño en su cama, mientras las palabras de aquella carta entregada a ella con el pequeño resonaban en su cabeza:

"_Yo sé Petunia, que tú no quieres cargar con esto. Después de todo, el chico seguramente es un mago al igual que sus padres, ¿Y no es acaso la magia lo que has intentado separar de tu vida últimamente? _

_Pero no siempre fue así Petunia, y te pido que busques en tu interior a aquella chiquilla celosa del don que le fue entregado a su hermana y no a ella, y aun así tan encantada por este. Hazlo, no por mí, ni por ti, si no por Lily. Por proteger a lo único que queda de ella, tu hermana."_

Por Lily… ¿Debía hacer esto? ¿No era, después de todo, ella la que había apartado a su hermana de su vida en los últimos años? Un vistazo al bebé dormido le dijo lo que era correcto. Debía de quedarse con el chico. Él no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Oh Harry, ¿cómo terminamos metidos en esto?—le susurró al niño mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello azabache del chico.

**II**

—¡Harry! ¡A levantarse!—ordenó golpeando la puerta del dormitorio del chico. El muchacho se levantó algo atontado, mirando a su alrededor. Busco sus gafas en la mesa de noche con la mano, y se las colocó rápidamente. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y bajó a la cocina. A sus escasos cinco años, Harry hacía cosas que los otros muchachos no hacían. Hacía el desayuno, lavaba los platos, limpiaba el patio.

—¡Péinate!—bramó tío Vernon al ver su cabello. Harry intentó aplastarlo con las manos, sin éxito. Vernon suspiró y regresó la vista al periódico.

—Cuida que no se queme.—dijo tía Petunia señalando el sartén con tocino. Harry asintió, bostezando.

Unos minutos después el tocino ya estaba listo. Lo sirvió en un plato y camino hacia la mesa. Estaba tan distraído pensando en su sueño con un hombre que se volvía perro, que se tropezó. Petunia volteó a ver al oír a Harry caer, para encontrarse con el plato de tocino flotando en el aire. Se levantó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y agarró el plato colocándolo en la mesa, para luego ayudar a Harry a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien chico?—preguntó Vernon, algo pálido luego de haber notado la demostración de magia de Harry.

—Si tío.

—Eres un chico muy especial Harry.—dijo Petunia con una sonrisa.

—Más de lo que me gustaría.—añadió Vernon en un susurro regresando su vista al periódico.—Espero que podamos arreglar ese detalle, ¿no Petunia?

"_Hazlo por Lily" _recordó Petunia, mientras asentía. Ahora ya no solo quedaba Harry, ahora su magia regresaba a la vida, en ese muchacho de ojos verdes.

**III**

Miró al niño sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una pequeña sonrisa. El pequeño dibujaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

A sus siete años Harry ya tenía un increíble parecido con James Potter. Pero mientras más lo observaba, más veía a Lily en él. La nariz algo pequeña, la sonrisa sincera, y aquellos ojos verdes vivos y atentos, observando todo con curiosidad. Aquellos ojos que decían todo lo que él callaba.

—¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel Harry?—preguntó Petunia, sacando el pastel del horno.

—Si gracias, tía Petunia.—dijo sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre que a Petunia se le encogió un poco el corazón.

Partió un pedazo del pastel y se lo llevo al chico, suspirando. No podía evitar esos gestos de vez en cuando, después de todo era lo más parecido a un hijo que ella y Vernon tenían. Sí, tal vez eran un poco duros con él, pero ninguno de los dos quería más magia en su vida.

"_Te pido que busques en tu interior a aquella chiquilla celosa del don que le fue entregado a su hermana y no a ella" _resonó la voz en su cabeza, diciendo las palabras que ella nunca olvidaría en aquella carta. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Mira Tía.—dijo Harry levantando su dibujo—Ella es mi mamá, él es mi papá y este soy yo.

Petunia observó el dibujo con ternura. Pudo reconocer a una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes, a Harry y a un hombre moreno y con los ojos castaños.

-Harry, tu madre tenía el cabello rojo, y tu padre usaba gafas, como tú.

-¿A sí? Pero yo pensé que mamá era rubia como tú...-dijo confundido.

Petunia sonrió negando suavemente y le pasó un crayón rojo, mirando atentamente como Harry corregía su dibujo.

-¿Así está bien Tía?-preguntó, enseñando su dibujo de nuevo. Petunia asintió.

Agarró el dibujo observándolo atentamente mientras Harry comía su pastel. Sonrió al ver a Lily. Su hermana, aquella de la que había estado tan celosa. Tanto Vernon como ella lo sabían, Harry ya era un mago y eso no lo podían cambiar.

**IV**

Dio un último vistazo a Harry hablando con aquél hombre gigante antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Reconocía que Vernon había exagerado bastante al traerlos a un lugar así, una casa en mal estado en medio del mar, pero no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo. O al menos eso quería pensar ella.

Sonrió recostada en su cama. No habían podido cambiarlo, Harry iría a Hogwarts tal y como Lily lo hizo antes que él.

Era inexplicable la sensación de alegría que una parte de ella había sentido al ver el sobre en las manos de su sobrino. Mientras la otra parte de ella estaba aterrorizada de volver a tener la magia en su vida y decepcionada de no haber logrado volver al niño una persona normal, una pequeña parte de ella que había estado verdaderamente contenta por la noticia.

Oh, estaba asustada, claro que lo estaba. Después de todo su hermana había muerto por culpa de ello. Era algo completamente distinto, algo sobre lo que Petunia no tenía ningún control. Y toda esa idea la aterrorizaba.

"_Por Lily." _Recordó. Si, estaba aterrorizada, pero gracias a Lily la razón por la que seguía metida en esto tenía sentido. Y más que eso, valía la pena.

**V**

Abrazó a Harry por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Cuidate.—dijo, y con una pequeña sonrisa lo soltó.

—No vayas por ahí haciendo tonterías muchacho.—le dijo Vernon apretando su mano.

Petunia sabía lo que pasaba. No era tonta. No importaba lo mucho que Harry les asegurara que no pasaría nada, ella ya estaba metida en aquella guerra, solo por el hecho de haber protegido a Harry todos estos años.

Miró al chico, recordando el día que lo había encontrado en su puerta. Ya no era un bebé, ya no era un niño. Era un muchacho, con casi diecisiete años. Y uno valiente. Cuando se había decidido a cuidar de él nunca pensó que terminaría huyendo porque él tenía que luchar contra el loco más poderoso de este planeta. No, ella había accedido a cuidarlo, no que el cuidara de ella.

Y a pesar de no ser su madre, y de saber que nunca sería su madre y ni siquiera cerca de eso, la idea de perderlo la aterrorizaba. Tantos años protegiéndolo para que su vida fuera puesta en peligro ahora. Ya había perdido a Lily, no quería perder lo único que quedaba de ella.

—Estarán bien.—les aseguró—Ellos cuidaran bien de ustedes, están perfectamente capacitados para esto.

—Lo sabemos.—dijo Petunia con una pequeña sonrisa, que luego se volvió un gesto de preocupación—¿Y tú Harry? ¿Estarás bien?—Harry asintió—Me alegro, porque no pienso perder lo único que me queda de mi hermana.

Sonrió y murmurando un último cuídate salió de la casa y se metió al auto. Seguro no había sido la escena más emotiva, pero ella lo quería. Después de todo eran una familia particular.

_Por Lily. _Por ella estaba metida en esa guerra. Una guerra en la que iba a luchar, de la manera que pudiera. Una guerra que valía la pena luchar, por Lily.

* * *

Vale, puede no ser mi mejor trabajo, pero me gusto darle esta perspectiva a la historia. Yo creo sinceramente que, si Dudley no hubiera existido, los Dursley serían mejores personas, pero por ciertos motivos (la magia) no lo tratarían exactamente bien…

En fin, tomates, avadas, insultos hacia mi persona, flores y cheques pueden mandarlos en los reviews, al igual que cualquier comentario o critica que tengan, todo es bienvenido ^^

¡Hasta pronto!

Nea


End file.
